creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Timeback.exe
Pracowałem w serwisie. Zarobki miałem przyzwoite jak na jedną z pierwszych prac. W tym samym czasie poznałem Marcelinę, która po pewnym czasie okazała się największą pomyłką mojego życia – przez tego człowieka straciłem pracę, perspektywy na lepsze wykształcenie i zostałem z długami (na szczęście stawałem na nogi i niewiele zostało mi do spłacenia). Była osobą bardzo złą – nie wiedziała co to szacunek w związku, wspominała często byłego, na koniec mnie zdradziła, co sprawiło, że od niej uciekłem, by koniec końców zerwać. Nie byłem człowiekiem asertywnym, ale z drugiej strony nie wiedziałem jaka ona tak naprawdę jest. Mogłem jednak być, zamiast z nią, z Magdą. Zupełne jej przeciwieństwo. Przynajmniej kiedyś – dziś się stoczyła i jest takim stereotypowym punkiem – tanie wina itp. Wiadomo o co chodzi. W każdym bądź razie, była dla mnie wtedy ideałem – wiedziała co to jest szacunek, kochała mnie, a nie jakiegoś tam byłego... Ja zaś zaślepiony, wybrałem Marcelinę, która, jak już wspomniałem, okazała się totalnym diabłem. Jeszcze dorzućmy do tego nieprzyjemność w postaci wywalenia mnie z domu. Rodziny się nie wybiera, a dziś oni mają mnie gdzieś. Dziś mam kiepsko płatną pracę (lepsze to niż nic), słabe perspektywy i samotność. Dlaczego o tym piszę? Każdy z Was przy jakimś głębszym błędzie mówił sobie: "Jakbym mógł/mogła cofnąć czas". Tego dnia, kiedy właśnie dostałem wypłatę, wróciłem do siebie. Spojrzałem na wszystko z perspektywy czasu. Ogarnęła mnie złość. Wizja kolejnych samotnie spędzonych świąt mnie przerażała. Fakt, lepiej samemu niż w patologii. Kolejny rok ta samotność zabijała i co pierwsza lepsza okazja plucie sobie w brodę: "Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas". Tego dnia szukałem gry. Tak, kolejne samotne święta mnie do tego nakłoniły. Z nudów już przejrzałem takie wynalazki jak Sonic.exe, czy Sally.exe. Podczas przeglądania ciemniejszych stron internetu, do których nie da się dojść ot tak wpisując w google słowo "Tails" (konkretniej za pomocą sieci TOR), znalazłem plik Timeback.exe. Plik ten ważył sporo jak na durnowatą grę, bo ok 1,5 GB. Dostępny był w formie pliku .torrent. Pobrałem go, po czym plik przeniosłem do programu utorrent. Pojawił się bardzo szybko u mnie na dysku. Uznałem, że prawdopodobnie to będzie kolejna durna gra z hektolitrami superrealistycznej krwi i zglitchowanymi dźwiękami "SEGA". Po przeskanowaniu antywirusem, uruchomiłem plik i mała odmiana na początku. Do wybrania było "Nowa gra" i "Wyjście". Wybrałem więc nową grę. Pojawiła mi się przed oczami mangowa postać – łudząco podobna do Kirisaki Chitoge z Nisekoi. Wyglądało to na grę visual novel. Nie byłem nigdy wielkim fanem tych produkcji, ale biorąc pod uwagę język polski stwierdziłem, że spróbuję. Na początek padł zwrot: "Witaj. Jak masz na imię?" Pod pytaniem pojawiło się pole tekstowe. Zaśmiałem się. Myślałem, że to coś w stylu infobota z gadu-gadu. Wpisałem swoje imię i pojawiło się następne pytanie: "Czym się zajmujesz na co dzień?" Pomyślałem sobie, żeby wpisać, że jestem śmieciarzem. Pewnie postać z marszu wrzuci mnie do friendzone'u i będzie koniec rozrywki. Po wpisaniu zostałem zaskoczony. "Kłamiesz, jesteś taki niemiły." Gra wyłączyła się. Włączyłem jeszcze raz i dotarłem znów do tego pytania, z tym że wpisałem jak jest naprawdę. Pojawił się kolejny tekst: "Nareszcie mówisz prawdę kłamczuszku. Wybaczam Ci, ale nie rób mi tego więcej." Przez chwilę odniosłem wrażenie, że jest to coś w rodzaju czatu internetowego, więc sobie siedziałem dalej i odpowiadałem na różne pytania. Do myślenia dało mi to, iż w pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że obok laptopa leżał niepodłączony modem USB. Gra działała wówczas poprawnie, pojawił się na początku tekst: "Jak Tobie minął dzień?" W kilku słowach bez niczego opisałem co i jak, całość zakończyłem pytaniem: "Jak Tobie na imię?" Odpowiedź: "Haruna". Po tym wyświetliło mi się to: "Chciałbyś cofnąć się w czasie?" I dwie odpowiedzi: "TAK" oraz "NIE". Bez wahania wybrałem tak, bo w końcu czasu cofnąć się nie da. Po wybraniu odpowiedzi "TAK", jedyne co mogłem zobaczyć to: "OK, pomogę Ci, ale nie łam zasad takiego cofnięcia. Każda Twoja decyzja po cofnięciu czasu niesie konsekwencje dla teraźniejszości. Uważaj na siebie." Gra się wyłączyła. Próbowałem ją uruchomić, ale nic się nie działo. Nie zawracałem sobie tym głowy, rano trzeba wstać do pracy, więc położyłem się spać. Obudziłem się o 4 rano i zauważyłem, że coś jest nie tak. Leżałem na innym łóżku, przede mną była biała szafa, a po prawej stronie stary komputer stacjonarny. Zupełnie jak... mój stary dom! Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę gdzie jestem, lecz prędko do mnie dotarło, kiedy ujrzałem światło i zobaczyłem moją matkę. Nieco zdziwiony powiedziałem "dzień dobry" i wróciłem do pokoju. Spojrzałem na datę i wtedy przeżyłem niemałe zaskoczenie. Włączyłem komputer i zauważyłem inną datę. To był 17 listopad 2013 roku. Dziwne, bo kładłem się spać kiedy był 1 czerwca 2015 roku. Na komputerze były dane, które miałem kilka miesięcy później zrzucić na laptopa. Nie zmieniła się jedna rzecz – telefon zabrałem z przyszłości. Chwilę po tym, przyszedł sms. "Witaj. Cofnęłam Ciebie w czasie. Pamiętaj jednak, że nie możesz nikomu ujawnić swojej wiedzy z przyszłości. Jeżeli to zrobisz, to odeślę Cię do 1 czerwca 2015 roku. Nie będziesz miał wtedy wpływu na swój los po zmianie teraźniejszych wydarzeń. Całuski, Haruna :*." Na biurku leżał też mój stary telefon. Sprawdziłem – sms-y od Marceliny typu "mam cię w d***" , "jesteś szmatą" – pamiętam, że po tym miało nastąpić spotkanie z Magdą i w jego trakcie miałem być zalewany sms-ami typu: "Ty mnie olewasz, nie traktujesz jak kobietę". "Hmmm" zacząłem rozmyślać "Skoro jestem w przeszłości, czemu by nie naprawić tego co się da". Kolejna notatka w starym telefonie – tak, byłem z Magdą na 16 umówiony, więc położyłem się spać, obudziłem się i przygotowałem na zmianę swojego życia. Nową komórkę jednak musiałem schować dość dobrze, była wyprodukowana rok później, więc jakby ktoś to zauważył, to z miejsca wracam do przyszłości. Telefon wyłączyłem, po czym nosiłem go cały czas w plecaku. Pobiegłem na autobus i pojechałem na spotkanie z Magdą. Po tym spotkaniu zerwałem z Marceliną i czułem, że wreszcie coś się ułoży. Wiedzę z przyszłości wykorzystałem również w szkole, co umożliwiło mi napisanie matury z lepszymi wynikami. Z Magdą mi się zaczęło układać, wszystko szło zgodnie z moimi zamierzeniami. O Marcelinie słuch zaginął, nie miałem już z nią nic do czynienia. Pracowałem dalej w serwisie, tym razem na umowie o pracę i do tego dostałem ekstra podwyżkę. UDAŁO SIĘ! Sielanka jednak w pewnym momencie się skończyła. To był dzień, kiedy byłem po kilku głębszych z kumplami. Moja radość była ogromna – w końcu spodziewałem się swojego potomka. Kolega powiedział do mnie: "Dobrze, że nie wybrałeś tej Marceliny. Ta Magda może nie jest najpiękniejsza, ale widać, że kobieta ogarnięta." Ja zaś palnąłem: "Jakbym był z Marceliną, to bym wszystko przegrał. Żadnej pracy, szkoły i same problemy." Wszystko zniknęło. Byłem tylko ja w czerwonym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nagle pojawiła się Haruna. "Naruszyłeś kontrakt, teraz musisz wrócić do przeszłości" powiedziała. "JAK TO?!" krzyknąłem zdziwiony. Pokazała mi scenę, w której palnąłem za dużo. Wróciłem do przyszłości. 1 Czerwca 2015 roku. Budzę się. Godzina 4:30. "To był piękny sen" pomyślałem sobie. Poszedłem się umyć, po czym się spakowałem, poszedłem do pracy. W pracy pierwsze zaskoczenie – karta wstępu nieaktywna, nie mogłem wejść na teren zakładu. Pani na portierni mi powiedziała, że zostałem wyrejestrowany z systemu 2 marca 2015 Roku. "Jak to możliwe?!" zapytałem. Wykonała telefon i po chwili dowiedziałem się, że z powodu "mojego zgonu" umowa została automatycznie wypowiedziana. Chciałem wyjaśnić to nieporozumienie, ale kadra mnie nie kojarzyła w ogóle. Nikt mnie nie znał, tak jakbym nie istniał. Wróciłem do domu i kolejna niespodzianka – wymienione zamki w drzwiach. Zapytałem właścicielkę co się stało. Dowiedziałem się tyle, że niedawno zmarł pewien chłopak, a ponieważ klucze trafiły w nieodpowiednie ręce, to po prostu wymieniono zamki. Rzeczy oddała potrzebującym, bo nikt się po nie nie zgłosił. Pojechałem do Magdy. Była już z innym. Sprawdziłem telefon i był na nim kolejny sms. "Za naruszenie zasad poniosłeś konsekwencje." Haruna pojawiła się nagle przed moimi oczami. "Chcesz zobaczyć co się stało?" Kiwnąłem głową twierdząco. Po raz kolejny obudziłem się. 2 Czerwca 2015. Wyszedłem z pokoju w kierunku schodów. To co zauważyłem, było dla mnie najokropniejszą i najstraszniejszą rzeczą mojego życia. Miała długie, czarne włosy, skórę bladą, która miejscami wyglądała jakby gniła i jedno, sączące się ropą oko. Dłonie tego czegoś były brązowe, do tego skóra odłaziła niczym u płodu arlekina. Bardzo szybko podbiegła do mnie i błyskawicznie zarzuciła pętlę na szyję. Zaczęło mocno ciągnąć sznur. Zrobiło mi się czerwono przed oczami. Znów pojawiła się Haruna: "Demony Twojej przyszłości mocno się rozwinęły i zawładnęły Twoim starym światem. Wywołałeś na świecie mnóstwo cierpienia. Byłeś jak koło zębate w mechanizmie, które źle zadziałało, więc cały mechanizm działał nieprawidłowo." Wysyczałem jedynie: "Ratuj mnie." Poczułem jak upadam na ziemię.... "Uwolnię Cię." usłyszałem ten głos. Obudziłem się w szpitalu. Okazało się, że było włamanie, gdzie próbowano mnie zabić. Włamywacz został zatrzymany dzięki szybkiej interwencji sąsiadów, którzy usłyszeli hałasy. Po kilku dniach mogłem wyjść. Wróciłem do domu i chciałem sprawdzić jeszcze raz działanie pliku Timeback.exe. Przy każdym uruchomieniu, plik witał mnie komunikatem: "To wszystko z mojej strony, Żegnaj." i wyłączał się. Plik usunąłem. Powrót do przeszłości nie powinien być moim zdaniem możliwy. Naruszyłby on porządek, jaki został na tym świecie, który istnieje dzięki naszym decyzjom. To jest jak działanie maszyny – jednej śrubki zabraknie w decydującym miejscu i całość się sypie. Zresztą, dobrze było wrócić. Nieważne jaka jest teraźniejszość – przyszłość to pusta kartka, którą możemy dowolnie zapisać. Niedawno do mnie do pracy przyszła nowa pracownica, bardzo z wyglądu przypomina Kirisaki Chitoge z Nisekoi... Deja Vu? Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Opowiadania